


Belonging

by impiarum



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Breathplay, Fingering, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Restraints, Slavery, Threesome - M/M/M, skinny!Steve Rogers, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:11:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5026099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impiarum/pseuds/impiarum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Thor buy themselves a new toy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belonging

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prince_Ofluff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Ofluff/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Gilded Chains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/812068) by [Prince_Ofluff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Ofluff/pseuds/Prince_Ofluff). 



So ages and ages and ages ago, someone requested a scene from [Gilded Chains](http://archiveofourown.org/works/812068/chapters/1533787). And I don't like to disappoint (even if I am late in delivering... )

It doesn't look ANYTHING like Steve Rogers, but hopefully it's the thought that counts?

 

Anotherangel88 (who I can't find on the site) - this one is for you :D

 

 

Sorry I've not made anything for a while - RL has been extra busy with a number of things (all good - but time consuming!).

 


End file.
